The Boy Is Mine
by ireallycouldentcareless
Summary: just a song fic set around the middle of MR 5 rated T for saftey. not sure if i should update just tell me. R


Max POV

Ok so know the flock and I are going to school. Trust me not my idea. Stupid teachers, stupid homework, stupid classes, stupid Dr. amazing. Ugh! I was fuming and confused and hurt and angry! Stupid emotions. I don't know what's wrong with fang. He kisses me then flirts with Dr. amazing. Grr. It's like he's purposely making me insane. Grr. You know what I'm just going to talk to Bridget.

I walked to Bridget across the school parking lot got right into her face and… (AN: they are gonna sing so **this is singing** this is regular.

**max - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
Bridget - Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
Max - Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?  
Oh you know his name.  
Bridget - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
Max - Well I just want to let you that he's mine.  
Bridget - Huh no no he's mine!  
Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine**

now everyone was looking at us. (AN: they are singing)

**Max:  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane**

Bridget:  
But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But your blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Max:  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, Aint that a shame

Bridget:  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something thats so good  
All my love was all it took  
(The boy is mine)

they where all looking at us looking shocked and betting on who wins. 

**Both  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (Boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine**

Bridget:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know its me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

Max:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is apart of my life  
I know its killing you inside

Bridget:  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Max:  
When will you get the picture  
Your the past I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine  
we where really getting in each others faces now

**Bridget:  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel**

Max:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place thats in my heart  
He was my love right from the start 

that got us going

**(Bridget) Give it on up  
(Max) Had about enough  
(Bridget) It's not hard to see  
(Max) The boy is mine oh ah...  
(Bridget) I'm sorry that you  
(Max) Seem to be confused  
(Bridget) He belongs to me  
(Max) No no. You need to give it up  
(Bridget) About enough  
(Max) It's not hard to see  
(Bridget) The boy is mine  
(Max) Mine...oh mine  
(Bridget) You seem to be confused  
(Max) He belongs to me**

(Bridget) The boy is mine, not yours  
(Max) But mine  
(Bridget) Not yours  
(Max) But mine  
(Bridget) Not yours  
(Max) But mine  
Both  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine!

as we finshed there was almost steam coming from my ears. Same for Bridget. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw the LAST person wanted to see at this moment.

Fang.


End file.
